take that
by Nadelana
Summary: Neji,Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru dumped girls without any explanation.now one year later the girls will show them what they lost.
1. Chapter 1

''But why?''said Tenten-''did i do someting wrong?''

''Don't make any harrder,i just think we shuld see other peopel''-said Neji as he walked to his care never looking back.

**tenten's** **pov**

_I say how he got in the car,but there was samone there.I know her it was his ex started kissing not even caring that i was there._

_i ran home were i found my three best friends crying._

_''What happend?''-i asked_

_''they dumped us,can you believe that?''-said sakura_

_'' yes, yes i can''-answerd i_

_''what''-asked ino_

_i started crying_

_''oh no'-'said hinata aka my bestie_

_''he didn't''-said sakura_

_''you too''-said ino_

_we huged and told each other that it will be ok._

**normal pov**

''i know how to get our minds of the heartbreaks''-said ino happily

"HOW''-we all asked

''we all love gymnastics, so how about gymnastics camp sounds?''-asked a happy ino

''wow piggy just had ,a good idea.''-said sakura

''thanks.. whait WHAT?''asked ino

''stop it you too and i'm in what about you hinata"-asked tenten

"w-well why n-n-not''-said hinata shyly

''well then it's settled''-said ino happily

''gymnastics camp here we come''-we all said


	2. Chapter 2

**First i would like to say sorry for all my mistakes,i'm actualy russian but i will try my name is Nadja but call me Nadelana ok?I realy hope **

**you will like my story :)**

**Hinatas pov_**

_It's been a mounth 'v been in this camp for that long already,we'll as they say time does fly fast wen you'r having even so much fun,but_

_my heart still hurts from what he__ said..._

**_flashback__**

I wonder wen will Naruto-kun be here, i looked at my watch he was late as I saw him the guy i liked since second grade.

''H-hello Naruto-kun,''-I said whit a smile on my face-''how was you'r day?''

''It went ok ''-i knew he wasn't saing something.

''Oh well,''-I was trying to breake the silence-''Shall we go eat.''

We got in to his favorit place Ichiraku ramen and order our we were eating Naruto was silent and I didn't like it to me it was a bad sign.

When we finishid he turned to me and said;

''Hinata i need to tell you something,''-he said and looked at me.

''Yes N-naruto-kun?''-Ilooked himm in the eyes.

''I think we need to end it here.''he said and started walking away

I held his arm and asked

''E-end what?''

''This US''

''But why?''

''Hinata just let go,i mean this relationship isn't working out and I'm tired of you.''this time he walkes away whitout looking back and all I could do was

staned there and cry.

**end of flashback**

''Hina-chan are you ok?''- I looked up and say tenten my best friend

''Yes i'm just a little tired from training.''-I anserd whit a tired looking smile.

''Oh ten you should rest,don't over do it ok''-was her repliy

''sure''-I wasent the only one whit a broken heart I will be strong not only for me, but for my friends to.

**sakuras pov/**

_I looked at Hinata it seems she was deep in thougts.I know what it's like,i still couldn't believe he end us like never paid much attention to me _

_he saw it like waisting time._

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough_

_i started singing to my self that song and realized that it was about me and him._

**_flashback/_**I was walking and thinking about my i saw something that broke my heart, here he was siting in a cafe whit some other, i thougt she

must be just a fangirl,but he was akting to familiar whit her.

''don't panik maybe she's just a friend.''-I thought yea thats it.

And then it happend they kissed and not in a friendly way more like lovers they said bey to each other i walked up to Sasuke.

''Who was that''-I asked holding back ters.

''My new girlfriend,you were getting to annoying''he said not even looking at my.

then my hand meet his chik yes i slaped him.

''BASTARD'' I cried out and ran home not holding my tears back any more.

_**end of flashback/**_

_No I won't cry any more he isn't worth my his friends arent worth their tears.i looked at my thats i rememberd another song._

_I started singing_

_ You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know i dream in colour  
And do the things i want_

_tenten heard me and decided to sing along {**they all got beatifull song glee what dosent kill you.}**_

_You think you got the best of me  
You think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that i'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_then we all started singing_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and i  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone

_hinata and ino_

_You heard that i was starting over with someone new_

_They told you i was moving on, and over you_

_tenten_

_You didn't think that i'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you'll see_

_we all together_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and i  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone

_me{sakura its still her pov}_

_Thanks to you i got a new thing started_

_tenten _

_Thanks to you i'm not the broken hearted_

_hinata_

_Thanks to you i'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_ino _

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

_we all_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and i  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone

_''We rock''- said ino._

_''That was fun ,thanks for idea sakura.''-said tenten._

_''yea i agree''-said hinata._

_Then we heard someones voice_

**_normal pov-_**

''Girls i know you all have beatifull voices but it's a gymnastic camp not singing.''that was our coach.

''Sorry''we all said.

''It's ok but can you sing after training.''-he said

''Yes sir''hinata anserd.

''OK then its training time.''he yelled for all other girls to hear,-''lets go ladies.


End file.
